


Making Snowballs - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 3

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Darcyland Christmas Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Darcyland (Marvel), Darcyland Christmas Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: The best snowballs are made of cookies.





	Making Snowballs - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in any particular verse or time. Just a fluffy piece

[ ](https://imgur.com/kirApio)

While she appreciated the thought of a white Christmas, with the city all covered in a gorgeous dusting of snow, Darcy Lewis thought she could have skipped the blizzard. Everyone laughed at her when she complained about it, trying to convince her this wasn’t a blizzard, but she didn’t buy it. The snow started falling early yesterday morning and it showed no signs of stopping. Sure, it looked pretty, but she remained just a bit too Southern for this kind of weather..

Thank Santa and all his merry elves, especially the one shaped into the shape of a half-crazy astrophysicist, she lived in the Avengers’ Tower. 

Living in shared quarters might be crowded if they depended on anyone else, but thanks to Tony Stark, they spread out over several floors. He didn’t like to be hemmed in by too many people and seemed to assume the same went for everyone. So he gave Thor an entire floor to be shared among his entire crew . . . all four of them. Jane shared Thor’s suite while Erik took a simpler apartment. Not being the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, Darcy snapped up the second suite without a single qualm or regret.

Besides - she frickin’ earned that suite with her cat herding . . . ahem . . . _scientist-wrangling_ efforts.

While her suite made most apartments in New York - at least those anywhere _near_ her price range - look miniscule, she wanted even more space to work some Christmas baking magic. Thus her takeover of the kitchen on the team’s common floor. A huge space that put her in mind of the best of professional kitchens, she could make any number of recipes at the same time. Plus she had JARVIS for company and he could keep the music going nonstop while she worked. **And** since most of the Avengers and their assorted companions-slash-compatriots had decided to go out into the cold, no one could complain about the playlist.

Then a voice from the door proved she wasn’t the only one who decided to skip the outing.

“Darcy?”

Standing there in all his blond and built gorgeousness stood Steve Rogers. 

“Oh, hey, Steve.” Giving him a blinding smile, she finished sweeping her hair up into a messy bun. Small locks escaped to curl around her face. “Looking for food?”

He shook his head. “Mostly just wandering around.” Tucking his hands in his pockets, he tilted his head down as he watched her. “You didn’t want to get out with the rest of them?”

“Into that blizzard?” Darcy shook her head as she gave a mock shudder. “Yeah, uh, no. I’ve got a gorgeous view of the pretty snow thanks to the fantastic picture windows. Why would I go into the cold, cold day to see the same thing?”

“That’s not a blizzard.”

“Ack!” She threw up her hands. “No commentary from Mr. I-was-born-in-Brooklyn!” Lowering her hands, she curled in her fingers so she could plant her fists on her hips. “Southern girl here.”

His brow wrinkled even as his lips twitched, the amusement clear in those blue eyes. “So?”

“My blood’s too thin for this mess!” Her lips curled into a pout as he chuckled. “Besides, I don’t see you heading out to traipse in the snow.”

“Yeah.” Humor died as his gaze slid to the window. “I’m not interested in the cold right now.”

And didn’t that make her wince. Spending a huge chunk of time in the ice after losing his best friend in the snow . . . no wonder Steve avoided too much exposure to the winter weather. She managed to get a smile back on her face before he looked at her. “Good! Then you can help me.”

“Ah . . . sure.” Steve lifted a brow at her. “What do you need?”

“Well, while our fellow roommates-”

“You claim Tony as a roommate?”

Darcy paused, tilting her head. “Huh . . . you know, other than Bruce, Jane, and maybe the spy twins, I’m not sure I’d claim any of them as roommates.” She rolled her eyes. “But what else do you call it? Tower-mates sounds weird.”

He leaned against the door jamb, folding his arms over that fantastic chest of his. Her eyes couldn’t help but wander, and she had to pull her brain out of some _interesting_ places to focus on his voice. “Roommates, it is,” he allowed. “Sorry I interrupted. What were you saying?”

“Hmm…” She blinked at him, dragging her eyes back up to meet his. A knowing glint sparkled there - and that almost threw her right back into those delectable little sidetracks. “Roommates…” Muttering the word, she tried to remember where she’d been going with that. 

Steve smirked.

“Right! Roommates!” A touch of smug satisfaction glowed in her heart as he looked disappointed when she managed to get back on track. “As I was saying, while our roommates go wandering out in the cold, cold snow to do whatever wintery fun stuff they have planned, how do you feel about being my little . . .” She eyed him, a quick up and down glance. “Or not-so-little minion - ahem, that is _kitchen assistant_ \- for the day?”

“I can do that.” He pushed himself off the wall and came into the kitchen. “What’s on the menu?”

“The good kind of snowballs,” she replied. “The kind that are made of cookies.” She held up a finger. “Oh! And rum balls too, of course.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever had either of those.” Curiosity lit his face as he made the admission. 

“You are in for a treat!” She rubbed her hands together as she opened the pantry. “And since your helping me, you’ll get to take some to your own suite so nobody else steels all of them before you get your fill.”

“Good bonus.”

“Bonus?” Darcy turned back, sending him a questioning look. “Bonus for what?”

Mischief - the wicked kind of mischief that seemed out of place on Captain America, but seemed to fit Steve Rogers just fine - played at the edges of his lips. “An afternoon with you would have been a good paycheck,” he informed her. Reaching out, he tugged on one of her curls. “So the cookies are the bonus.”

She might have needed to force air in her lungs, but never let it be said that Mama Lewis raised a fool. Lips curving with her own flirtatious mischief, Darcy winked at him. “Do your job right, minion mine, and you might just get a promotion.” She lifted her shoulders in the tiniest of shrugs as she watched him do his own quick scan. “I’ve got the perfect place for you if you earn it.”

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
